


Princesses and dolls

by jasmina22



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmina22/pseuds/jasmina22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt at ASOIAF kink meme: <i>Sometimes, when he's in a good mood, Myrcella's papa will pull her up onto his lap and tell her stories about a beautiful grey-eyed princess in a frozen kingdom, with a crown of blue flowers in her hair.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses and dolls

Ever since Tommen was born, her mother left Myrcella more often than not, to play alone with Joffrey, with only their Septa to watch them. Myrcella never liked playing with Joffrey, because he always wanted to be the most important and do everything himself, and whenever Myrcella said anything, he would pinch her and said that he’s the Prince and she should listen to him. Or he would just say mean things and make her cry.

That day, Myrcella was again playing with her brother. Since Joffrey was occupied with his new wooden sword, Myrcella was playing with her dolls. She was making up a story about her new one, which she got for her last name day from her uncle. She had long blond hair and a beautiful red dress and even Myrcella’s mother said was beautiful.

Everything was peaceful, until the Septa got called away. As soon as the door closed and they were left alone, Joffrey threw his sword away, and moved to where Myrcella was sitting.

“Give me that,” Joffery demanded after awhile, moving to grab the doll from Myrcella’s hands. But it was a new one, and Joffrey ruined everything, and unconsciously Myrcella pulled the doll closer to her. She saw her brother scowl, his eyes darkening and when he reached again, Myrcella wasn’t quick enough, and Joffrey grabbed her doll. But Myrcella didn’t let go, and when they both pulled, there was a tearing sound and the doll was in two pieces. Tears sprang to Myrcella’s eyes, and she felt them rushing down her cheeks, when Joffrey threw the other half on the floor, a queer smile on his face, declaring her doll ruined and ugly.

And she was not ugly, she was beautiful, and Joffrey had ruined it. She was not aware she shouthed the last part aloud, until she saw Joffrey’s face darkening, his hands reaching for her, and Myrcella got scared and pushed him away. As he was not expecting her to fight back, she surprised him and he landed on floor.

Picking up the other half of the doll, Myrcella quickly ran to the door and out to the hallway, tears still running down her cheeks.

She ran out to the gardens, where she could hide from Joffrey, because this part of the garden was usually empty, if her mother was not there. But today Myrcella found her father sitting on the bench. She didn’t know what to do, so she just stood there, until he told her to come near.

She slowly approached, wiping away the tears, because she knew she’d be sent away if she was crying, and clung to her ruined doll. She stood before him for a second, before he reached out and pulled her up to his lap.

“Well, what happened? You’re not crying, right?” 

Myrcella shook her head, blinking her eyes, hoping she would not cry again, as she lifted her hands and showed her father the ruined doll. “Joffrey said she was ugly and he wanted to take it away and I didn’t want to let go and he ruined it and it broke,” she said in a rush.

“It’s ruined and it was new and beautiful, it wasn’t ugly,” she added, feeling tears gathering again.

She watched as her father picked the ruined pieces and set them aside. He pulled her closer and stroke her hair, telling her in his booming voice that she’ll get another doll and not to cry. But she didn’t want another doll and she told her father that.

She saw him frown, before he smiled, and declared, “Listen now, child, I will tell you a story and get you a new doll, how about that?”

“A story about what?”

“A story about a beautiful Princess, just like you, who lived up north. Do you know where north is, child?”

Myrcella knew, and she nodded.

“Well, there is cold, the land is frozen under the thick sheet of ice and snow and in the middle of it there stands a strong and big castle…”

Myrcella wriggled on her father’s lap, sitting more comfortably and listened to his story about a beautiful dark haired Princess Lyanna, with grey eyes, who lived in the castle of ice and had a crown of gorgeous blue roses. She listened, enraptured, as her father waved his hands about, talking about how strong the Princess was, how everybody adored her. She was scared as her father told her she got caught by evil monsters, but he told her she was saved at the end.

“Where is she now, father?” Myrcella wanted to know.

Her father looked lost for a moment, sad, “Gone, child, she is gone.”

Her father put her on her feel then, promising to bring her that doll, and told her to go back to play. She looked back and saw him looking sad again.

A week later, Myrcella got a new doll, this one with dark hair and in a white dress. Myrcella named her Lyanna, after the beautiful Princess and vowed to be one day just like her.


End file.
